Idealistic
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2007 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) Turquoise (Beta) |gc = |lc = Cyan (NOW) |pictos = 47 (JD2) 59 (NOW) |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:08 |nowc = Idealistic |audio = |perf = }}"Idealistic" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a female robot. Her face, thighs, hands and other parts of her body are dark. She has no articulations, like if her arms and legs were floating. Her body changes color sometimes, like light blue, blue, pink, red, and others. Background Original The background is a very dark blue scenery with pink convergent lines rising from below. Under the coach, blue rectangles light up according to the rhythm of the song. At some points of the choreography, it looks like she uses her right hand as a weapon and throws a cube. Remake In the remake, the lines under the coach's feet have a faded effect and follow the music. Sometimes, the scenery turns pink. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Shake both of your hands vigorously. idealistic gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Idealistic gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Idealistic appears in the following Mashups: * #thatPOWER * Addicted To You (Black Light) * Barbra Streisand * Beauty and a Beat * Built For This (Robots) * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * Good Feeling * Just Dance * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * Pound The Alarm * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Y.M.C.A. Captions Idealistic appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Initialization * Neon Flex * Neon Madness * Neon Mime * Neon Push * Neon Robotics * Puppet's Holding * Robot Lock * Robot Puppet * Robot Rise Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia *The Beta background had triangles at the back spinning and the blue bars had better quality. **The pictograms were different, too, as they were colored cyan instead of magenta. ***Also, as seen in the preview, the first two Gold Moves were not counted as moves. *This is the first song in which a robot is dancing. It is followed by Satisfaction, Da Funk, Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain), Nitro Bot, Funky Robot, Vodovorot, and 365. '' *In the icons of all games that this song appears in, the coach's glove is on her left hand. However, in the routine, it is on her right hand as all other routines have. *After the update, the preview audio has been changed: it used to play the EDM part after the line "Near!", but it plays the first chorus as of now. *There are four pictograms in the files that are a different color than the others. **Plus, their head is slightly distorted on the lower part. Gallery Game Files Idealistic_cover_jd2.png|''Idealistic Idealistic.jpg|''Idealistic'' (Remake) Idealistic cover albumcoach.png| album coach Idealistic cover albumbkg.png| album background Idealistic banner bkg.png| menu banner Idealistic map bkg.png| map background Idealistic_cover@2x.jpg| cover Idealistic_Cover_1024.png| cover 419.png|Avatar on and later games 200419.png|Golden avatar 300419.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (14).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2digitalism.png|''Idealistic'' on the menu Idealistic jd2 ready.png| ready screen Idealistic_jd2016_menu.PNG|''Idealistic'' on the menu Idealistic_jd2016_load.PNG| loading screen Idealistic_jd2016_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Idealistic_jd2017_menu.PNG|''Idealistic'' on the menu Idealistic_jd2017_load.PNG| loading screen Idealistic_jd2017_coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen Idealistic_jd2017_score.PNG| scoring screen Idealistic jd2019 menu.png|''Idealistic'' on the menu Idealistic jd2019 load.png| loading screen Idealistic jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images coach_jd2_idealistic.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements idealisticjd2.jpg|Beta picture 1 just-dance-gameplay-idealistic.jpg|Beta picture 2 Idealistictrailer.png|Beta picture 3 Others Idealistic different colored picto 2.png|Different colored pictogram 1 Idealistic different colored picto.png|Different colored pictogram 2 Idealistic different colored picto 3.png|Different colored pictogram 3 Idealistic different colored picto 4.png|Different colored pictogram 4 Videos Official Music Video Digitalism_-_"Idealistic" Idealistic (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Idealistic - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Idealistic Idealistic - Digitalism Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Idealistic - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 Idealistic 5 stars superstar ps move ps4 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Idealistic Idealistic - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Idealistic de:Idealistic tr:Idealistic Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade